


Зачем нам целоваться, Миллер?

by katie_dtv



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, I'll add more tags as i go, Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Season/Series 03, Relationship(s), Yearning, horny thoughts, more like discussion of it, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_dtv/pseuds/katie_dtv
Summary: Потому что у каждого пейринга должен быть "мне нужно, что бы ты поехала со мной на свадьбу сестры и притворилась, что мы встречаемся" фанфик.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Зачем нам целоваться, Миллер?

_⠀⠀_ _⠀⠀_ Элли поперхнулась глотком кофе и закашлялась, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Харди неуверенно смотрел на неё и мечтал забрать свои слова обратно.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Превосходно сработано, детектив! Вот она сейчас прокашляется, пошлёт тебя нахуй и будет права. Додумался же._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Прочистив горло глотком воды, Миллер медленно и сосредоточенно закручивала крышку бутылки с водой. Наклонила голову так, чтобы Харди не мог прочитать выражение её лица и уставилась себе под ноги.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Чёрт, надо ботинки помыть. Так, это потом. Харди._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Позволила губам растянуться в игривой улыбке, стукнула ботинками друг о друга, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от кусков засохшей грязи и повернулась к Харди.

 _⠀⠀_ _⠀⠀_ Элли молча улыбалась во все зубы и не скрывала наслаждения от наблюдения за очевидным дискомфортом Харди.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Он нервно сглотнул.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Высмеет, а не пошлёт. Ещё хуже._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди чуть втянул голову в плечи и перевёл взгляд ей куда-то за плечо. Вероятно, не в силах держать визуальный контакт.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли сочувственно покачала головой и издала горловой смешок.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Ты меня сейчас на свидание позвал, Харди?

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Довольная облокотилась на спинку скамейки и сделала глоток остывающего кофе.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди комично широко раскрыл глаза в панике и часто заморгал.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Нет. Да. Нет! Миллер, я не так сказал вообще, – запинался через слово.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Обычно Элли доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как искренне Харди мучается во время любого социального взаимодействия с кем-то, кроме Дейзи и самой Элли.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ На этот раз к удовольствию добавилась жалость. Едва.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – А как ты сказал? Ты позвал меня на свидание в Шотландию, так?

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди в сотый раз пожалел об этой идее. Весь вспотел, пока пытался объяснить Миллер, что ему от неё надо, а что будет, если она согласится?

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Да?… Слушай, нет, ты не пон-

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли не дала ему договорить.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – На свидание в Шотландию, как твой «плюс один» на свадьбу сестры? – Она не переставала широко улыбаться.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Бедный Харди. Но какой потешный._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди неуверенно кивнул и забрал из её рук бутылку воды, чтобы смочить пересохшее от тревоги горло. Поднёс горлышко к губам и медленно сделал глоток, давая себе время собраться для продолжения этого разговора.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли откинула с лица надоедливые кудри и принялась за КитKат, который ей молчаливо вручил Харди на входе в участок утром того дня, вместе со стаканчиком кофе. По понедельникам была его очередь покупать им напитки. Ей – пол-литровый капуччино на сливках с противной корицей, ему – чёрный чай с молоком.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди не знал, как вести себя рядом с женщинами в романтическом контексте. Взять, хотя бы, то неуклюжее предложение Бекке в отеле, или неловкое тиндер-свидание с Зои, которая ему потом даже не перезвонила.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Не умеешь, нечего и начинать._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ В компании Элли он никогда так не нервничал.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Ну так и контекста романтического раньше не было, да, идиот?_

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Так и сейчас его нет, возьми себя в руки._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Там будут все твои родственники, да? Будешь представлять меня им как свою девушку? – Элли хитро поиграла бровями на слове «девушка».

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди заметил, что уголки её губ были испачканы шоколадом и до него не сразу дошёл смысл сказанных ею слов.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Поперхнулся водой и закашлялся, бросив в сторону Миллер раздражённый взгляд.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Заслужил! – Элли засмеялась с набитым ртом и отмахнулась от идеи больше не дразнить Харди.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Сам напросился, с такими предложениями._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Сделала глоток кофе и и закинула в рот последний кусочек КитКата.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Я не буду называть тебя своей девушкой, Миллер. Что мы, подростки какие?

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Партнёрка? – Харди пожал плечами с напускным равнодушием и заставил себя встретиться взглядом с Элли.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли согласно кивнула.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Я уже четыре года как твоя партнёрка.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Не в том значении, о котором подумают мои родственники.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли поставила стаканчик с кофе возле себя и стряхнула с себя крошки, оставленные батончиком.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Дай уточню, Харди. Ты просишь меня составить тебе компанию на свадьбе сестры? Приехать в город, в котором ты вырос и назваться твоей партнёркой?Предлагаешь держаться за руки, рассказывать твоим тётушкам историю нашей любви и целоваться с тобой на людях? Понарошку? – Встретилась взглядом с Харди.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Он сидел рядом с ней на скамейке и вертел в руках полупустой стаканчик со своим кофе. Изображал саму невозмутимость, не имея никакого желания позориться перед Миллер и незаметно ( _надеялся_ ) утирал нервную испарину над губой. Элли заметила и улыбнулась про себя.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Соглашусь._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Да, всё так. Уши у тебя работают, Миллер, поздравляю, – решил придерживаться тактики, которая спасала его раньше и отвечал слегка пренебрежительно.  
⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Пока не понял, что именно сказала Элли под конец.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – _Целоваться_? Зачем нам целоваться, Миллер? – Харди почувствовал, как его щёки наливаются румянцем и понадеялся, что Элли позволит ему сохранить последнюю крупицу самоуважения и не станет это комментировать.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Парочки всегда целуются на свадьбах, Харди, – Элли закатила глаза, мельком взглянула на Харди и прищурилась.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Ооо, Харди! Да ты покраснел!

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Ну конечно._

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Чёртова Миллер. Элли._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди закатил глаза в ответ и нарочито раздражённо выдохнул.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Блядский род, Миллер, ты согласна или нет?

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Ты ещё не на все мои вопросы ответил, дурак!

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди тяжело вздохнул.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Мы не- Нам- Н-Не обязательно нам целоваться, Миллер, – Харди запинался в своём стиле. Миллер это показалось умилительным, – я не стану тебя заставлять. Подержимся за руки и хватит. Моя родня привыкла, что я не люблю лобызаться на публике. Ничего не заподозрят.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Лобызаться? Такой ты романтик, – Элли улыбнулась Харди и получила едва заметную улыбку в ответ.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Такие веснушки у него милые._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли широко распахнула глаза, удивившись своим собственным мыслям и торопливо подняла со скамейки свой кофе. Спрятала лицо за стаканчиком, сделала большой глоток и даже не заметила вкуса кофе.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Это что сейчас было, Миллер?_

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ В моменты, когда Элли нужно было взять себя в руки, она позволяла своему внутреннему голосу походить на голос Харди, для пущей убедительности. Срабатывало на отлично, но не в этот раз.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Сделала ещё один большой глоток и заставила себя прогнать эту мысль из головы. Едва заметно кивнула самой себе, подбадривая.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Ну-ка собралась._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Никаких поцелуев, поняла, – Элли кивнула ещё раз, уже словам Харди.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Посмотрела на часы. Двадцать минут до конца обеденного перерыва.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли порадовалась, что они сегодня решили поесть на улице. Утром был дождь, из-за которого её ботинки теперь носили на себе по полкило сухой грязи, но к полудню, благо, распогодилось.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Встряхнула головой, в надежде убрать кудрявые пряди со лба и повернула лицо к океану. Элли прикрыла глаза и с наслаждением, глубоко вдохнула тёплый морской воздух.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Дом. Хорошо, что не переехала._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди засмотрелся на её профиль.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Запустить бы руку в её кудри._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Очередной порыв ветра вернул растрёпанные пряди Элли на лицо и она открыла глаза. Раздражённо пытаясь вытащить волосок, попавший ей прямо в глаз, она повернулась обратно к Харди.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Он торопливо отвёл взгляд и притворился, что за ней не подглядывал. Прочистил горло и вопросительно посмотрел на Элли. Она подняла брови.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Ну?

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Что «ну»?

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Расскажешь мне, зачем тебе ехать на свадьбу сестры с липовой партнёркой? Почему не съездить одному?

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Двоюродной сестры.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли промолчала.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Сестра двоюродная. Я был единственным ребёнком.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Раздражённо шлёпнула его по плечу в пол силы.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Я знаю, Харди. Не уходи от ответа.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Тётя – мать моей сестры, довольно… Своеобразная женщина. Ей под восемьдесят, и она отказывается верить, что мы с Тесс больше не вместе. «А как же Дейзи?», говорит. Добрая старушка. Не без заскоков, – Алек помедлил и тепло улыбнулся.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Пару лет назад её старший сын женился, и мы снова получили приглашение на троих. Тётка даже заставила сына написать на приглашении: «Будем рады видеть нашу любимую семью на нашем чудесном торжестве!». Нашу любимую, блять, семью на нашем чудесном, блять, торжестве, – Харди нарочито пафосно выругался и покачал головой.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Раздражает страшно, но дело не в этом, – он сделал паузу и посмотрел на Элли.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Она вопросительно подняла брови.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Тесс ей подыгрывает. Отвечает на каждое приглашение и приезжает на все праздники, как по часам.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли поморщилась.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Она даже с ними не общается после развода, Миллер! Приезжает, чтобы меня позлить. Развлекается, полагаю.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Вот пизда!_

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли покачала головой. Ей стало жалко Харди.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Вот пизда! – она со вкусом выругалась и большим глотком допила оставшийся кофе.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди негромко рассмеялся.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Ругается как сапожник._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли выбросила стаканчик в стоящую рядом мусорку и безуспешно попыталась заправить надоедливые пряди за уши.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Без толку, слишком ветрено._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ С сожалением подумала о забытой на участке резинке для волос и повернулась к Харди.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Скажешь ей, что приедешь не один, и она не решится позвать Тесс?

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди согласно промычал.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Такой план. Не узнаем, пока не приедем.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Ты так уверен, что я соглашусь? – Элли лукаво улыбнулась.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Ворчливый шотландец в ней нуждался. Полагался и безоговорочно доверял. Даже в вопросе надоедливых членов семьи. От этой мысли где-то в солнечном сплетении Элли разлилось тепло.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Кого позовёшь, если я откажусь? – спросила в шутку.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Грязного Брайана, конечно, – ответил с серьёзным лицом и даже кивнул для убедительности.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли закинула голову назад и громко захохотала. Утёрла слёзы смеха большим пальцем и покачала головой, белозубо улыбаясь.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди позволил себе широко улыбнуться в ответ.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Невероятная._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли любила путешествовать и объездила всю Англию ещё в студенческие годы. Два раза была в Португалии и даже тайно мечтала провести старость где-нибудь в пригороде Лиссабона. Про поездку во Флориду Элли старалась не вспоминать.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли было жутко любопытно посмотреть на семью Харди. Про сестру она знала, Харди несколько раз упоминал её в разговоре и отвечал на её звонки в присутствии Миллер. Ей решительно хотелось познакомиться с женщиной, у которой было достаточно терпения, чтобы поддерживать связь с этим идиотом.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Дети._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Том будет рад провести выходные в пустом доме, а Фредди можно будет закинуть к отцу или к сестре на три дня. _Лучше к отцу, сестре наверняка придётся платить._

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Три дня в компании этого мудака._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли покачала головой про себя. Сессии с терапевткой научили её многому, в том числе – не врать себе. Так что Элли больше не притворялась, что ненавидит Харди.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Она наслаждалась его компанией. Когда он не вёл себя, как полный мудак.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀И даже когда вёл._

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Забавный мудак, и сам того не подозревает._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Аргументов против поездки у неё не нашлось.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли хлопнула Харди по плечу и улыбнулась.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Ладно. Никогда не была в Шотландии. С тебя платье.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Серьёзно? – Мужчина приоткрыл рот в удивлении.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Серьёзно. Поедем в этот твой… – Элли поняла, что Харди не рассказывал, как называется его родной город.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – В Батгейт.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Ага, – кивнула.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Купишь мне дорогущее платье, поедем в Батгейт, познакомишь меня со всей своей роднёй, за руки подержимся. Я не выезжала никуда сто лет, – приехав из последней поездки Элли пришлось расследовать убийство ребёнка, которое совершил её любимый муж.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди Подумал о том же.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли вздохнула, ободряюще улыбнулась больше для себя и продолжила:

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Не могу ничего гарантировать про публичные лобызания, Харди, я собираюсь воспользоваться опцией бесплатного бара, – Элли поиграла бровями.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Удивилась собственным словам, но вида не подала.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Хитро улыбнулась.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Мать, ты что, спятила?_

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ По-детски закусила нижнюю губу и отвела взгляд.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Блять, блять, блять!_

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди удивлённо наблюдал за ней и не мог поверить своим ушам.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Миллер со мной флиртует?_

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Он смотрел, как ветер развивает кудри Элли и не мог придумать ни одного остроумного ответа. Откуда это напряжение в воздухе между ними?

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Да шутит она._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди что-то пробурчал.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Мм? – Элли ответила на автомате, снова встречаясь с ним взглядом.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Ладно, – пробормотал Харди, и с нечитаемым выражением лица уставился на Элли.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Ладно? Что это значит? Господи, я идиот._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли смотрела на Харди, улыбалась и не знала, что сказать.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Я флиртую?_

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Напиться вина и смеяться над попсовыми песнями из плейлиста «Хиты нулевых», которые диджеи ставят на каждой свадьбе в тот момент, когда гости достаточно пьяные, чтобы требовать песни, слова которых все знают.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Напиться вина и босиком танцевать под эти песни, подпевая во всё горло.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Напиться вина и целоваться с Харди.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Целоваться с Харди._

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Сведи всё в шутку._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли хлопнула себя по коленям и поднялась со скамейки, вставая лицом к Харди.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Когда выезжаем, _дорогой_?

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Не начинай, – Харди притворился, что раздражён, а в груди что-то затрепетало.

 _⠀⠀⠀⠀Дорогой_.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – В следующую пятницу. Платье я тебе покупать не буду.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Ты что, хочешь, чтобы твоя партнёрка пришла на свадьбу в сером брючном костюме? – сердито поджала губы и упёрла руки в боки.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди нашёл это зрелище умилительным.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Ладно. Сто фунтов, – кивнул нехотя.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Сто? – Элли ахнула, положила руку на сердце и притворно оскорбилась, – на приличное платье нужно минимум сто пятьдесят!

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Начинается, чёрт возьми! А мы даже не женаты, – Харди усмехнулся.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли закусила нижнюю губу и увесисто шлёпнула его по плечу.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Идиот!

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Развернулась и зашагала прочь, довольно улыбаясь.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди торопливо собрал все пустые контейнеры и выбросил их в мусорку. Элли стремительно двигалась в сторону участка и не думала его ждать.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди посмотрел ей вслед и усмехнулся.

_⠀⠀⠀⠀Как ребёнок._

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Харди сделал глубокий вдох и крикнул ей в спину:

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – _Милая_ , подожди меня!

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Озорно усмехнулся и ускорил шаг.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ Элли обернулась и показала Харди язык.

⠀⠀ _⠀⠀_ – Догоняй, идиот!

**Author's Note:**

> Рассказывайте, чё думаете – нужно ли продолжать? Ещё один драббл уже со свадьбы, или прямо несколько частей сделать и поподробней расписать всякого? Короче, будьте добры, оставляйте комменты и лайки.


End file.
